Adventures of Rustigon
by TheCalmFanatic
Summary: As requested: Takes place shortly after "Rustigon, The Master" in this epic chapter of his journey, Rustigon ventures to add the most exotic and well known ladies in the Warcraft universe to his Harem. (Sadly, I do not own Jaina or the rest of the females mentioned, though I sorely wish I did)


Chapter 1: The Arcanist Herself

"Jesus Jaina, were where you, Outland?" Rust asked the sorceress as she entered his work-tent.

"I was...a bit...preoccupied Rust...Sorry about that...political talks take ages. So what...requires my attention? I do owe you...a favor and after-all, helping me retrieve... the Focusing Iris pretty much saved the...world." Jaina huffed as she entered his office.

"Come walk with me." Rust said annoyed.

"Alright." Jaina said as she caught up to Rust. They began to walk along the shore of Durotan while watching Rust's crew work on building a new addition to Vol'Jin's stake-out. Rust however, was only watching one thing, Jaina. She was dressed in a tight purple dress showing off most of her cleavage. Her beautiful double D's were extremely sexy and drew the eyes of every single worker present. Her ass was also hugged by her skin-tight dress. As she walked, her ass bounced also drawing the eyes of workers. Moments later, they had almost returned to his tent as he lifted his hand back and smacked Jaina's ass hard shortly before grabbing onto it and squeezing it.

"Rust, what the hell are you doing?" Jaina exclaimed as she abruptly turned to face him.

"Shut the Fuck up bitch. You know you like it. Im going to make you my slave-fucktoy." Rust yelled as he grabbed her breasts and began to grope them roughly. Pulling and smooshing the marvelous mounds together.

"Stop it!" She yelled as she attempted to remove his hands.

"Don't touch me whore." He replied as he grabbed her neck, squeezed it and then lifted her in the air.

"St-op." She breathed out.

"No!" He yelled back as he slapped her face hard before dropping her to her knees, coughing. He then grabbed her hair and dragged her to the rest of the way into his tent.

In his tent, He put her on her knees facing him as he once again grabbed her neck.

"You are going to do exactly as I understand?" Rust asked the bombshell.

"Y-yes." She breathlessly uttered.

"You will undo your dress and sit on your knees with your hands behind your back and your mouth open." He ordered as he let her throat go.

"Rust, I-I..." She protested.

"What was that slut?" He asked as he slapped her hard across the face and spit on her forehead. She sat there shocked for a good second before she proceeded to complete his demands. Once she got in the position he wanted, Rust tied her hands together and tied her feet together while pulling his belt off and putting it around her neck like a collar.

"You will call me master from now on and do everything I say. And I mean, everything. Understand Bitch?" Rust asked his slave.

"Y-yes...master" Jaina replied disgusted.

"Good little slut. Now keep your slutty little mouth open." He said as he spat onto her nose. He then pulled on her collar as he slapped her hard across the face again. He then spat into her open mouth and grabbed her boobs. He squeezed and twisted them until she screamed. He then laughed and began to slap the mounds while spitting on her face. Once done with his assault, he spat in her eye and pulled out his dick. He laid the massive 13inch member across her face as he pulled his pants down to reveal a massive pair of hairy balls. Once fully naked, he grabbed hold of Jaina's collar and roughly yanked it, choking her and shoving his member down her throat in the process. After smashing her face with his dick a few times he pulled out and slapped her face with his growing member. Once fully erect, he ordered her to open her mouth and close her eyes. She grudgingly obeyed as he released a yellow rain upon her naked slutty body. He pissed into her mouth ordering her to swallow his piss by the mouthful. Once bored of drowning her in piss he decided to coat her tits with the yellow liquid. Once coated, he grabbed her collar again and shoved his 14inch dick all the way down her tight little throat. He then proceeded to piss straight into her stomach as his dick caused her throat to bulge. While he pissed he played with her tits. Grabbing them and twisting them or slapping them as he liked. Once done unleashing his piss, he pulled out of her mouth and she slumped to the floor, unconscious. He laughed and lifted her by the hair as he slapped her awake with his cock.

"Rise and shine bitch, you have a lot more of me to service, I haven't even cum once yet." He called as he continued to slap her harder and harder until she awoke. She immediately tried to resist as he put his member between he luscious bust. He merely laughed and gave her face a few good slaps

"Rust, why are you doing this?" She asked submissively.

"Thats master to you slut. I'm doing this because your a good piece of fuckmeat and I've been looking to increase my harem for awhile now." He said smiling, "now suck me as I titfuck your sexy tits." He commanded.

"Yes Master," she replied hesitantly.

"Good slut. Im almost ready to cum, then i can finally get a piece of that ass." He announced. Shortly after, he unleashed his massive load all over her face and tits making sure to get a few strands of cum in her eyes and hair.

Not done yet, Rust violently picked her up and slammed her vagina down on his still erect member. She screamed until her voice became hoarse as Rust fucked her to her womb hard and fast. While he fucked her, he held on to her neck making sure she couldn't breathe until he was done. After minutes of this continued, he spoke.

"Get ready for my load whore."

"Don't cum inside...please, I beg you." She pleaded.

"Oops. Well, you were a good fuck." He replied after he shot his second load into her womb filling it up until cum seeped out of her vagina around his massive dick.

"Thanks for the fuck slave. Since your here for a week we will have quite a blast." He said slyly. Jaina had no words as she sank to the ground used and broken.

"Master, I'm thirsty," she fearfully spoke.

"Oh yea, I almost forgot, I have a room for you set up downstairs. Its actually quite nice." He said as he slapped her ass. Jaina hesitantly walked into her room. It consisted of 1 bed, a toilet, a sink, and a window looking directly into Rust's room. Along with a closet and a shower. Relieved, she took a long shower and fell asleep.

The next morning she walked into the main living room to see Rust sitting at his desk working on some sort of device.

"At long last, I'm hungry bitch. Take off your clothes, wear an apron and make me a sandwich with a glass of milk. After that, come over here and give it to me." He ordered lazily.

"No, please," she resisted.

"It wasn't a question slut. NOW DO IT." He yelled. She got right to work peeling her tight leotard off and donning the much to small apron. She cooked slowly trying to make sure she did everything right. As she was cooking, Rust walked up behind her and parted her asscheaks as he inserted his long/hard member into her vagina. He lightly fucked her as she cooked periodically reaching up and playing with her boobs or neck. Once he had cum into her vagina, he inserted his still-throbbing member into her ass. He hardfucked her ass as he bent her over the counter. She continued to make the sandwich squealing or crying every so often as the massive cock filled her ass. While up there, Rust deposited some piss. Filling her ass up before pulling out and pissing into her vagina. Once done fucking his slave. He went back to his desk and resumed his work. Moments later. She finished his sandwich and walked over to him with it in hand.

"Good little bitch. Now go on your hands and knees under my table. She reluctantly obeyed as he put his feet on her ass and used her like a sexy footstool. Next, he ordered her to lay on her back in the same spot. She obeyed and he began putting his feet on various parts of her body. He started with her vagina as he inserted his foot into her womanhood. He then decided to stomp on her stomach causing her to cry out. Annoyed by her crying he shoved his foot into her mouth and ordered her to lick his toes. Next he put his feet onto her bust and began to titfuck her with his feet. Once done, he ordered her to suck his cock. She obeyed and shortly thereafter, he loaded her stomach with more of his cum.

Hours later, Jaina and him were walking along the shore again when he spoke.

"Get on your hands and knees and suck me off." As he smacked her ass hard. She obeyed and put his massive member into her mouth.

"Hey Jimmy, come here if you want some pussy. You too Robert." He called to his workers. They happily walked over to see Jaina being spanked as Rust came once again into her stomach. She cried as the other men positioned themselves behind and below her and began to rapidly piston their dicks in and out of her used holes.

"Thats right bitch, your nothing but meat for me to fuck. Better learn it quick." Robert smirked as he pulled her hair bending her body into an unnatural C shape. Rust took the opportunity to use her tits to get himself off. Cumming once again onto her face.

"Its a very good piece of fuckmeat Rust," Jimmy commented enjoying Jaina's pained face and slew of whimpers.

"That it is, unfortunately she leaves tomorrow." Rust added. Good thing today's a Saturday. We could toss her into the crew tent and let them have some much needed fun." Shortly after their little romp, Rust dragged Jaina (on her hands and legs) to the crew tent and watched as she was brutally fucked with two dicks in her vagina, one between her tits, one in her mouth, and one in her ass with an additional 15 waiting in line to rape the beautiful sorceress. Once everyone had had their way with the bombshell, Rust carried her home and proceeded to force-feed her some more of his cum before he finally let her rest. Covered in piss, cum, and sweat.

"Well Rust, I'll be going now." Jaina said to him as she left his tent. "I trust this will never happen again?"

"Not for now Jaina. But, with that locket your wearing, whenever I want you, I can have you." Rust smiled as he spanked her busty ass one last time before escorting her outside.

"Ok...Master." Jaina replied as she teleported away.


End file.
